The Adventures of Palom and Porom
by Cup of Joe
Summary: *FF4/FF9* Palom and Porom take some classes from a couple of mages.


The Adventures of Palom and Porom.  
  
"Oooh! They're going to be so mad! Palom! You dip head! You just had to steal that magic orb, didn't you!" Porom screamed in anger of her brother's silly, foolish antics. "Oh, c'mon Porom! It's just harmless fun! You know, not hurting anyone, just ANNOYING them! Big difference!" Palom replied back, trying to keep running, as the elder's black mages were chasing them as they spoke. Porom then looked to the side and she pushed her twin brother off into a thicket of bushes. The mages stopped to find the two, and couldn't find them. They ran off, hoping to return the orb. Palom and Porom stuck their heads out of the thicket. "Good thinking sis!! You saved my orb!" said Porom, literally groveling to his sister. Porom started to turn red with anger, like she always does when he does something wrong, which is quite frequent. "Yeah, and you destroyed my reputation as a valedictorian at our magic school! Now, I'm a runaway delinquent!" Palom started to sweat. "Sorry sis… I didn't mean to…" Porom lost it. BONK! "Ow, what did I do?" Palom asked, rubbing his head.   
  
They started toward the castle to return the orb. Actually, Porom was dragging Palom by the ear. "Stop it! You're not my mom!" Palom yelled. Porom stopped. "You're right, if we still had a mom, you wouldn't be the little booger that you are now!" She then continued to drag Palom.   
  
When they arrived at the castle, Palom and Porom entered the room where the elder was waiting. "Palom, the orb." reminded Porom. "Oh yeah, right." he clapped his hands and in a puff of smoke a box appeared in his hand. "Now, as I open this box, the orb will appear in front of your eyes." He opened the box and… out dropped millions of gumdrops. "Oops, let me try again." He reached in the box this time and pulled out, Porom. "Grrr…" she growled menacingly. "One more time, please?" begged Palom. Porom got impatient. She reached into Palom's pocket and gave the elder the orb. "Now apologize!" she added. "Sorry…" he said at last. The elder started to laugh. "Well, that's settled! Now, I must introduce you to you're new magic instructors, Vivi Ornitier and Eiko Carol." Two short, young little people came out from the door. The first one had a coat that covered most his body, and a hat that stood really tall… and tilted. His head was hidden, except for two yellow glowing eyes. The second one had blue hair, and a little horn. She had baggy yellow pants and a pink shirt, not to mention two little wings on her back. "Palom, you're with Vivi, and Porom, you're with Eiko. Have fun!" Palom walked up to the elder. "Don't you think they're a bit… young, to be our teachers? They don't talk much either, and that's just scary. Have you flipped your lid, or do you have SOME kind of hold on what you're doing?" The elder laughed again. "You see, they're about your age. I figure that you would understand a young one like yourself, right?" Palom still complained. "They're freaky!! I don't want a midget bowling ball headed freak for a teacher! Look at Porom! She's dying out there!" The two looked at Porom, who was holding a pleasant conversation with the white magic teacher. "If you were only like your sister, ideal." Palom whined. "She's a goody-goody-two-shoes girl! She's a pain in the…"   
"As I was saying…" the elder interrupted, "Go meet him, he won't bite." Palom grumbled. "How are you so sure."  
  
Palom walked out to the room. Eiko and Porom had disappeared into the classroom, and Vivi stood there, shyly examining the antique throne. "Well, Mr. Hatman, teach me." Vivi straightened his hat, was something wrong with it? "W…well, first you…" Palom yawned. "Booorriingg!! Don't you know anything else Hatman? I'm waiting…" Vivi started to struggle. "Who is this kid? Is he r…really as good as he thinks he is?" Palom tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up!! I have a life you know!" Vivi started to speak again. "Come on outside." he suggested. Palom shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, Hatman, if you'll show me something really cool. Who knows, you might be half as good as me!"  
  
Meanwhile with Eiko and Porom…  
  
"So, what's you're favorite color Porom? I like pink, and blue, and yellow, and blue, and…" Porom wanted to speak, but the girl kept mentioning colors SHE'D never heard of… like cerulean, and mahogany, and infrared. "I like, uh… green?" she said, trying to keep her answer short. Eiko stuck out her tongue. "Green is SO plain. It's the color of peas. Ack! Peas!" Porom made an educated suggestion, "Aren't we supposed to be learning and teaching?" Eiko laughed. "Are you kidding! I can't teach, I just hoped for a girl who gets the latest dirt, you know what I mean?" Being as educated as she was, she DIDN'T know what she meant, and when she thought of getting dirty, she cringed. "Do you talk at all little girl? I mean geez, you only respond and suggest? Sounds pretty goody-goody to me!" Porom started to feel… yes… insulted. Her face turned that red color it always does when Palom, well, I've said it already. She secretly grabbed a nearby picture of Palom (that she hated anyway) and hurled it at her "instructor". It obviously didn't hurt her TOO badly, but she did black out.  
  
Outside with Vivi and Palom…  
  
"C'mon Hatman! Can't you do anything! Anything besides "focusing"?!" Vivi ignored him. He kept concentrating and putting his magic toward a spell. "Geez, what a bummer! This guy doesn't move anymore!" Palom continued with his ridiculing. Then Vivi stopped. He held out his gloved hands and sent a single flame toward Palom. It torched his cape. "AAHHH!!!" Palom panicked. He ran around in mad circles, his cape flaming. He stopped, dropped, and rolled, and repeated. Finally the flame went out when he accidentally rolled into some mud. He was out cold, or hot, whatever you prefer. Vivi started to think he had been too hard on him. Porom came running out of the building. "She wants me to get dirty!!" she cried, and she accidentally tripped over Palom, and went hurtling toward Vivi. WHAP!!  
  
One hour later…  
  
"Where are we?" asked Porom. She woke up in her feather bed. She got up and walked to her brother's room. In the room he was already awake, crying because of his singed cape, and because of his humiliation. The white mage woman who was tending to Palom's cape, and his minor burn, turned to Porom. "The elder is looking for you, he sounds mad." Porom gasped. She walked slowly down the stairs to the throne room where the elder was. "Porom! You'd better have a good excuse, if you want to remain Miss Valedictorian." Porom gasped again! Her reputation was at stake!! Palom came walking down the stairs too, his eyes filled with tears of the destruction of his dear cape, and his pride. "Palom, you too! You're not getting out of this one! You showed insubordination toward your instructor, and ridiculing him otherwise. Porom, you hit your instructor with a picture of your brother." Palom looked to her. "You did what…? Who are you…?" he said, his voice quivering in anger. "You two have been banished to the…room." The twins looked at each other. "NO!!! NOT THE ROOM!!!" They shouted together.  
  
Later… in the room…  
  
"You have been watching the 24 hour marathon of Barney the purple dinosaur. And now for the next 2 hours, we will play his song, repeatedly!!" "I love you, you love me…" The twins faces were pale and their eyes dry. They were dying of stupidity, and what's worse… they started to sing along, like two people, being brainwashed by the devil himself, the purple, scaly, devil. 


End file.
